Long Distance
by cophinelovin
Summary: Cosima misses Delphine when she's in France and can't stop thinking about her. Just smut. NSFW.


" _Fuck, oh, fuck," she screamed, as she laid face down on the bed, bent at the waist, her feet planted firmly on the floor, legs spread wide. The dildo slammed into her from behind and she could hear Delphine's grunts as she kept up her rhythm. She could barely catch her breath as she gasped, her face pushed to the side, cheek pressed into the pillow underneath her._

" _Merde, Cosima!" she heard the blonde yell as she thrust faster into her. Cosima could tell she was close by the way her breath hitched and the little whimpers she emitted. Delphine's sounds pushed Cosima over the edge as she clenched hard around the blonde, moaning loudly._

Cosima sat on the bed, her laptop propped open on her thighs, smirking to herself as she stared into space. She was supposed to be doing research, but her mind was wandering. She couldn't help but think about the night before Delphine left for France. She'd only been gone for a few days, but Cosima missed her.

She thought about that night, when her girlfriend had shown up after work, her blonde curls wild, her eyes hungry. Cosima had been surprised when she walked in the door and pulled her in, without a word, without a greeting, just pulled her in and took her. _Oh man, did she take her._

She didn't even want to ask what had gotten into her, this woman who had been so clumsy, not shy, but clumsy, the first time they had slept together. This was a different Delphine, the Delphine who now had months of practice, who took it as her own personal mission to study up, to learn every little thing that made Cosima go... _oh_.

And now, sitting on her bed, she couldn't think of anything else. She found herself placing her laptop to her side, her hand sliding down her taut stomach, beneath the waistband of her sweatpants, fingers finding the all too slick want between her legs.

She let out a whimper as she circled her swollen nub, caressing gently as her mind focused on the images from that night. Flecks of pleasure ran through her as she thought of Delphine's warm body pressed against hers, sweating, pulsing, moving in a rhythmic symphony with her own. Her other hand moved under her shirt to flick her nipple as she spread her legs open wider, the bottoms of her feet planted firmly on the bed.

 _Delphine's hips bucked against Cosima's face as the brunette tried to hold her strong thighs in place._

Cosima squeezed her nipple, feeling a jolt through her body.

 _Delphine whimpered as she covered her face, unable to control what was coming next._

Cosima's hand increased her pace, rubbing furiously, her heart beating faster, a sheen of sweat coating her as her body temperature shot up.

 _Delphine panted, groaned, unintelligible French words tumbled out of her mouth as her hips arched up off the bed._

Cosima felt the delicious tension in her stomach build up and give way to a soothing, warm orgasm. She let out a small moan, continuing to touch herself, as her body jolted and then relaxed. She felt the warmth spread through her muscles as she smiled to herself. _God, she missed Delphine._

She laid for a moment, her hand still pressing on her core as her breathing slowed.

The ringing from her computer startled her and she looked to her side, realizing Delphine was calling her. She chuckled to herself, pulling her hand up and rolling over onto her side, propping her head on her hand. She answered the call and saw Delphine's face pop up on the screen.

"You are in bed, ma chérie?" Delphine asked, her French accent thicker than usual.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I was just doing some work," Cosima told her, grinning and letting out a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Delphine inquired, "You seem a little flustered. Are you sweating?"

"What? Oh, uh, no?" Cosima giggled, biting her lip. "I, uh…I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Delphine smiled. "Cosima? Were you really working?" she asked, her tone suspicious.

Cosima chuckled. "Um, ok, I was...but then I was missing you, and thinking about you, and…" She grinned wide, giving a wink.

"Oh," Delphine answered, biting her lip and running her hand back through her mess of blonde curls. "Well, that's too bad."

Cosima furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"Because I was hoping to, you know, have a little fun, but it seems you are doing just fine on your own," Delphine teased.

"Oh," Cosima replied quickly, "No, I, um, I'm always up for some fun."

"You sure you haven't exhausted yourself?" the blonde responded, laying back on her bed and placing the computer to her side. She removed her shirt, revealing a black lacy bra and Cosima could see she was already in her underwear. She watched Delphine lay out, her long limbs in view, as her girlfriend ran her hand over her torso and up to her breast, squeezing over her bra, her lip stuck under teeth.

Cosima watched with delight, grinning like an idiot.

"Well, I guess I'll just let you go then. I'm feeling like I may need a little time to myself," Delphine breathed, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"No!" Cosima vocalized, a little too loudly. "I mean, fuuuuuck, I miss you," she groaned.

Delphine chuckled, bringing her hand down to brush her core over her underwear. She shivered as she let her fingers press lightly on top of the fabric. "Oh yeah? Is that why you were thinking about me before? Tell me, chérie, what exactly do you miss?"

 _Oh, so this is how she wants to play._ Cosima could feel herself getting worked up again, her core gushing heat already. She removed her own shirt, revealing her bare chest and bringing her hand to flick her nipple as Delphine watched her intensely. "Well, I miss your mouth on me, your tongue swirling around my nipple," she answered, squeezing the hard nub between her fingers as she let out a moan. "I miss the way your body feels on mine, our breasts touching, my mouth nibbling your ear, sucking on your neck...oh god...the way you feel beneath me."

Delphine let out a small whimper, sitting up to remove her own bra and palm her breast. Cosima watched her hips begin to move as she flicked over a hard nipple.

"I miss how you taste when I lick your clit," she continued, bringing her own hand down to push underneath her pants, finding herself even wetter than before. "When I take you completely into my mouth. It makes me so wet," she whispered.

Delphine moved her underwear down her legs, throwing them off completely, as she looked into the camera. Cosima opened her mouth, letting out a deep breath as she watched the blonde's fully naked body move in a tight, sexy rhythm. Delphine opened her legs, bringing her fingers down to her clit, moving in slow circles and letting out a deep groan.

Cosima threw off her sweatpants, the two women now taking each other in, wishing there wasn't so much distance between them. They both moved slowly against themselves, letting out small moans as they watched each other.

Cosima slipped a finger inside herself, continuing to rub with the other hand, while Delphine kept her steady movements against her clit, squeezing her breast with her other hand, her breath getting more and more shallow.

"Oh, Cosima…" she moaned, "I miss sliding into you, feeling you from the inside, feeling you come around my fingers."

"Fuck, yes," Cosima answered, rubbing harder now, her pleasure starting to bubble up, feeling that familiar tension in her stomach. She loved how Delphine had come out of her shell, able to vocalize what she liked. _It was sexy as fuck._

Delphine let out a whimper as she pressed against her slippery skin. "Are you close?" she asked, feeling the tingling heat radiating out from her clit, "I'm gonna come."

"Yes," Cosima panted, "Yes, baby, come for me. I want to watch you come." She circled frantically, watching Delphine writhe underneath her own hand, her head thrown back, eyes shut, mouth agape.

"Ohhh," Delphine moaned. "Oh...yes...merde..." she gasped, her fingers jolting against her clit as she felt the orgasm hit her, sending her into a brief state of bliss before her body convulsed, feeling every wave of pleasure that rushed through her.

Cosima watched, her heart pounding as she thrust two fingers into herself, crying out. Her eyes fell on Delphine's tightened stomach as the blonde came, and Cosima spilled over the edge herself, legs wide, clenching around her own fingers as the delicious pressure was released.

Delphine watched the brunette's body jolt in pleasure and she continued rubbing out every aftershock, her muscles finally relaxing as she felt the calm warmth run through her.

"Mmm, fuck," Cosima panted, coming down from her climax, slowly removing her fingers and rolling over to look at the blonde, smiling.

"So, you miss me?" Delphine smirked.

"Hmph," Cosima answered, "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Delphine chuckled. "Well, perhaps next time you get the urge to 'miss me' you can call me up," she winked.

"I think I miss you right now," Cosima answered, cheekily.

"Again?" Delphine asked, smirking.

"Yep," Cosima replied, already sliding her hand back down her torso teasingly, making sure Delphine had a good view.

"You are insatiable," Delphine whispered, biting her lip.

"Hey, I can totally let you go if you have better things to do," Cosima teased, rolling onto her back.

When Cosima didn't get a response from the blonde, she glanced over at the computer, but before she could say something snarky, she saw Delphine's hands already moving over herself and she smirked.

Maybe long distance was not so bad after all.


End file.
